RED
by Darkredeyes
Summary: -AU- An uncaring kiss shatters the pureness of a single light. What if our lovely doctor was not truly human? Is she Light or Dark; can she be saved? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Lost Girl…..just enjoy Bo and Lauren pairing….

**Authors Note: **I'm a recent Lost Girl viewer so I really don't know the basics of each individual's powers, except for Bo; who sucks the chi out of individuals and that Lauren is human. Beyond that I do warn readers that my lack of knowledge will allow me to involve other powers and create other characters besides the ones that already exist. So I hope you enjoy the ride.

**-Bo's Apartment-**

"Lauren wait"

"How could you…" said Lauren as she turned her back on her beloved succubus. After defeating the Garuda, and Bo finding out that Dyson had recovered his love for her; things have been hectic for both of them. She figured that after the intimate kiss shared between both of them during the battle against the Garuda that Bo had chosen her over Dyson. But sadly that was not the case because at this very moment Lauren had just walked in on Bo and Dyson kissing.

"Lauren…but..." said Bo as she tried to reach out towards Lauren. Bo knew it was a mistake to have let Dyson kiss her but part of her was happy for the fact that his love for her had returned. Dyson was supposedly her shining armor but after kissing him she realized that their moment had passed and that just maybe her heart truly did belong to her beloved doctor.

"NO...no buts…god I was a fool to think that you….had chosen me over him…just stay away from me please….." said Lauren as she kept her distance from the succubus.

"Let me exp…." Bo said as she grabbed Lauren by her wrist.

"Explain what Bo that you wanted Dyson all along and the kiss that I supposedly thought meant something was a pity kiss…now let me go" yelled the doctor.

"No…not like this…..let me expl…" said Bo as she was cut off by the sight of Lauren glowing red eyes.

"I SAID LET ME GO" said Lauren as she tried to loosen Bo's grip. The succubus was determined not to let the blonde doctor go without an explanation but before she could form her words her body was sent flying across the room.

"BO!" yelled Dyson as he saw the succubus being thrown. The werewolf had decided to go visit Bo that night, to ask her whether he had a chance to reclaim her heart. But Bo stated that she didn't know; so he offered to help her find a solution by kissing her. Before he could get an answer he had heard a gasp and turned to see that Lauren had just walked in on them.

Dyson rushed to Bo's side, only to find her unconscious; his blood boiled seeing her motionless. "You will pay for that" he said as morphed into his werewolf shape and charged towards the blonde.

Lauren stood there not knowing where the strength had come from; she felt as though her body was on fire. Before she knew it she felt the werewolf on top of her trying to bite her neck. With a swift motion she grabbed him and tossed him aside; she quickly stood up and prepared herself for another attack. As Dyson was thrown across the room he morphed back to his human form, wondering how the hell this human can have such power.

"Lauren..." he said as he looked towards the doctor. He couldn't help but notice that Lauren's eyes were glowing red.

"THERE IS NO LAUREN…"yelled the blonde in a demonic voice. Before Dyson could say anything else the blonde walked out the door. He was confused and freaked out that a human weakling like Lauren could throw him across the room with a flick of her wrist. Thirty minutes had passed since Lauren left; as he sat on the stool he couldn't help but question himself about Lauren after all she was just a regular human being with no powers, right? However before he could answer his own questions his thoughts were interrupted by Bo's voice.

"What the fuck…happened…why does my head; feel as though it has been smashed by tons of bricks"

Dyson turned around rushed towards the couch where Bo was laying. "I don't know but we need to get to Trick fast and find out what the hell is going on"

"Wait….wait….wait…..where's Lauren….." asked Bo as she looked around trying to find her beloved doctor.

"She's gone"

Bo clenched her chest after hearing those words, she regretted that Lauren had walked in on them kissing but deep down she wanted to tell Lauren that she did want her but couldn't say those words at that moment. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Instead of answering Dyson turned around and tossed Bo a jacket. "Lauren..." she whispered as she remembered Lauren's red eyes. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Dyson walked out the door, within seconds Bo followed wondering what was going on.

**I know I know unrealistic but hey cut me some slack I haven't written a new story in a while but hey I'm trying (Lol) either way hook me up with a review or give me suggestions if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from Lost Girl…..just enjoy Bo and Lauren pairing….

**Authors Note: **Seems a lot of you placed my story as your favorite or as an alert…..but where the reviews (lol)... Nah... its cool…..at least I know people are reading it….

**-Unknown Location-**

In the empty alleys of the city there stood a figure within the dark walls; if any pedestrians would have turned and look within the darkness all they would see were a pair of red eyes. After the incident in Bo's apartment Lauren started to run until her legs gave out; somehow she ended up in an alley. As she kept examining her surroundings she couldn't help but notice her reflection that had formed beneath her feet. Her eyes were glowing red; she felt as though her blood was boiling within her veins, she felt powerful, strong …she felt alive.

**-Laurens POV-**

_What is wrong with me…my eyes they are red…..how can that be….I'm human after all aren't I….yet why do I feel invisible….. God Bo…..I hope I didn't hurt her…..but yet why does a part of me feel glad that I hurt her…..and DYSON…..AHHH that ASSHOLE…..who am I kidding those ASSHOLES deserve each other….I was just a pawn in their game…..but not anymore…..I will no longer be their pawn._

**-End of POV-**

"It's about time" said a dark figured

Lauren quickly turned around towards the direction of the voice. "Who are you…..what do you want" she demanded.

The figure merely laughed as he started to walk towards her "The question…..my dear is if you are ready to find out who you truly are"

"What the hell are you talking about…..you better leave….or else I will hurt you…" she said as her eyes started to glow.

"Nah….I doubt it…..besides I'm your key to your past….." said the figure

"Stop with your fucking riddles…..or else…."yelled Lauren as she approached the individual. With a swift motion she grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall. She noticed his eyes where glowing red as well…"What are you…..who are you…."

"The names Sinister ….your uncle…"

The words echoed in Lauren's head; how could she have an uncle in the Dark Fae world her mind raced with a million of questions. As if reading her thoughts the man spoke up. "In due time my dear I will answer all your questions….but for now follow me" he said

"What makes you think I will follow you anywhere…..you are a Dark Fae…..and I will not be consumed by the darkness….I'm part of the Ash…" stated Lauren

Sinister couldn't help but laugh at her statement "Oh my dear…..the Dark Fae is nothing close to the darkness that is you….did you ever wonder the true reason why you were forced to wear the mark of the Ash even after your girlfriend's death…"

"Because I am the property of the As-'

Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by Sinister's laugh once again. "HA…..that's what they wanted you to think …..the truth is they feared you they wanted to control you….. to prevent you from finding out the truth…..the necklace that you were forced to wear…. blocked your powers from unleashing….."

"Powers…what are you talking about I'm human I have no powers…."

"My dear since when do humans have glowing red eyes…..you are not human….your life was created based on lies and deception….you are the queen of darkness… even the Dark Fae fear you… you are stronger beyond the realms of the Fae world…."

**-The Dal-**

It seemed like a slow day at the Dal but that didn't bother Trick, in fact he enjoyed the peaceful moments he was able to have. After the battle against the Garuda, he knew that the battle against the darkness was far from over. Because the true darkness of all evil still walked among them that even the Dark Fae feared. As he finished doing inventory his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the yelling coming from the entrance.

"Trick…Trick we have a problem" said Dyson as he rushed towards the bar.

"What….what's going on….is someone hurt…" asked Trick

"It's Lauren…." said Bo as she followed Dyson to the Dal.

"What about Lauren is she okay….is she hurt…" at the mention of Lauren, Trick's heartbeat increased.

"No….she's not hurt….its more like her eyes are glowing red and some how she has super strength" said Dyson

"What are you talking about" asked Trick as he started to sense the worst.

"She walked in on me and Dyson kissing…" said Bo with the sense of regret "I was trying to explain to her that-"but before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by Trick.

"Was she wearing the mark of the Ash…..the necklace….."

"What does Lauren wearing her necklace have to do with her turning into -" asked Dyson as he was cut off by Trick

"It's a yes or a no question….was she wearing her necklace"

"She hasn't been wearing it for a while" stated Bo as she noticed Tricks inner turmoil. "Trick what's going on why does it matter if Lauren has been wearing her necklace or not…."

"Oh god…no…no….. this can't be happening…..we have to call the Morrigan and the Ash…now." Trick turned around and reached for the phone.

_**-Thirty minutes later-**_

"Trick would you just explain to me what the hell is going on" asked Bo as she watched her grandfather walking back and forth.

At the sound of the question Trick stopped and turned to face Bo but before he could say anything he was interrupted by the entrance of the Morrigan and the Ash.

"This better be good old man" said the beautiful Morrigan.

With a swift motion Trick turned to face her…."She has awoken"

In that moment time seemed to stop for the Morrigan, she couldn't believe that the true queen of darkness had awoken. The time for every existing creature in the Fae World to unite in order to survive the apocalypse had arrived.

Bo stood there watching the interaction between the Morrigan and her grandfather; she couldn't comprehend who had awoken… and what it had to do with Lauren; all she knew is that those simple three words caused the Morrigan eyes to show fear.

**Another Chapter done…yay….so what do you guys think…hmm Sinister is a pretty badass and what secrets does he know about Lauren….if that's her real name….(lol) Well guys I do hope for some reviews….got to help me out a little you know…..**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from Lost Girl…..just enjoy Bo and Lauren pairing….

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Seems many of you have a hard time picturing Lauren as the ultimate villain…well like I said I'm a newbie to the Lost Girl series….besides it's an -AU- fic so relax and enjoy people…**

**-The Dal-**

The Ash could sense that the worst had occurred when he had received Trick's call. He had done what he could to prevent the worst from occurring; but not even he could stop the prophecy from coming true. As he stood there listening Trick explain the situation; he recalled the first time he saw Lauren he question how such an innocent creature could carry such a burden. He witness the first time Lauren shared her first kiss with another girl or when she first encounter Nadia. As years progressed he noticed that Lauren was changing fearing the worst he decided that he must take control of her without her realizing the truth. The day that Nadia went into a coma Lauren's world fell apart, but the Ash knew it had to be done in order to have her under control. While she tried to find a cure for Nadia; the Ash approached her with a resolution. He offered her the opportunity of being able to explore beyond the human realms if she would work under him and follow his command. From that day on Lauren was working for the Ash and did what she was told; as word got around in the Fae world she was known as the human slave. But to those who really knew her true identity felt that the Ash was playing with a ticking time bomb, and that the moment the bomb exploded all hell would break lose.

"Why was she not wearing her necklace?" asked the Morrigan

"I told her not to wear it because no one controls her" said Bo as she leaned against the bar.

When the Ash heard those words his blood boiled. "YOU FOOL …." he yelled

"Why is it a big deal if Lauren was wearing her necklace or not….can someone care to explain it to me" yelled Bo

The Morrigan was about to answer Bo's question but was interrupted by her phone. As she looked at the ID she excused herself for a second and walked towards the other end of the bar.

"Trick do you still have the book of realms" asked the Ash as he tried to control his temper.

"Yes follow me… Bo stay here and let the Morrigan know we will be waiting for her in my office…..Dyson you should come with us too" said Trick as he started to walk towards the back of the bar.

As Bo stood and looked around she focused her hearing on the phone conversation that the Morrigan was having.

"Yes…..are you sure…..then follow them and don't lose sight of them…..just do it….I do not care what the consequences of you being spotted …YOU JUST FOLLOW THEM….GOT IT!" she yelled into her phone.

Bo didn't understand what was going on but it seemed to have everyone on edge. She needed answers and she needed them fast, but how because it seemed no one wanted to answer her damn questions.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the Morrigan's voice "Where did everyone go"

"There in the back…. in Trick's office….come on I'll lead the way" said Bo

When the Morrigan walked in the office she signaled the Ash and Trick to follow her; the moment the trio were out the door Bo couldn't help but notice something was bothering Dyson.

"Hey you okay….you look a little pale…" she said as she approached the wolf man.

"Uh yeah… yeah I'm good….I got to go though….I have an objective to complete….." he said nervously

"An objective?...what are you talking about….."she asked

"It's a private matter…..orders from the Ash…..I'll talk to you later" he said as he walked out the door

"Dyson…wait-" she said but was cut off as door closed.

"What the hell is going on…..can someone just answer my fucking question" she yelled out loud to herself.

After a few minutes of debating on what to do next she called her side-kick in crime Kenzi. "Hey Kenzi where you at…up for some Batman and Robin crime fighting action…alright I'll meet you in a few…"with that she hanged up and walked out the door. "If no one wants to give me answers ….I'll look for them on my own.."

**-Somewhere in the City-**

"Where are we" asked Lauren as she stood in front of a dark building.

"It's your home….my dear…..you will know who you are once you walk passed these two doors…." said Sinister

Lauren slowing reached for the door handle and opened the door. As she walked in she noticed bunch of portraits against the walls. "Who are these people…."she asked

"I wouldn't call them people….more like Eternal mutants and Deviant's…." said Sinister

" What do you mean….Eternal mutants and Deviant's….what are they…" she asked

"In due time my dear…in due time…. you will know the truth…now follow me to the main room" said Sinister as he kept walking ahead.

Lauren couldn't help but wonder what Eternal mutants and Deviant's were. Never in her lifetime working for the Ash had she ever come across any sort of species. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Sinister stopped and open another pair of doors.

"Ahh….here we are my dear….." he said as he stepped aside to let Lauren walk in first.

Taking a few steps forward Lauren looked around the main room; her eyes fell on a huge portrait on the wall. As she approached the portrait she noticed that the man didn't seem human nor Fae; he was holding a beautiful blonde woman and in between was a small infant.

"Who are they…"she asked

"Your parents…"

**I know I know what took so long… right?….but here's your update…next chapter will reveal more about Laurens past and true identity …..and like I said I am not an expert when it comes to the Lost Girl series so cut me some slack….**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything from Lost Girl…..just enjoy Bo and Lauren pairing….

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Seems many of you have a hard time picturing Lauren as the ultimate villain…well like I said I'm a newbie to the Lost Girl series….besides it's an -AU- fic so relax and enjoy people…also a shout out to the Doccubus fans that I talked to on the Doccubus chat…..this chapter for you ladies – from your pal Flames**

**-Back alley of The Dal-**

"Hey Bo Bo…... What's going on what's with the Batman and Robin signal" asked Kenzi as she approached Bo.

"Kenzi I need your h—"said Bo as she was cut off by Kenzi

"Whose ass do we have to kick…you hold I'll pun-…"

"No Kenzi there isn't going to be any ass kicking I need you to help me find Lauren and figure out what's going on…."

"Dr. Hotpants? I thought you were with Dyson tonight…oh did Dr. Hotpants walk in on you and the wolf man…..jeez I might not like Lauren that much but that's cruel catching you doing the nasty thing with the wolf man…"

"KENZI….not helping…." said Bo as she grabbed Kenzi by her arms. "I need you to focus and do this for me….go to the police department and follow Dyson…..make sure he does not see you…."

"…getting possessive already Bo…."

"KENZI…..I'm not kidding I need you to seriously focus….something is up….something big…..because Trick, the Ash, and even the Morrigan seem a little jumpy…"

"Bo what are you talking about" asked Kenzi as she stared at her friends confused expression

Bo couldn't help but recall what happened earlier that night. Kenzi was right Lauren did walk in on her and Dyson in an intimate passionate kiss. After finding out that Dyson had regained his love for her; part of her felt happy because they could pick up where they left off. But honestly when they kissed it felt like something was missing; maybe it was the fact that part of her wished it was Lauren she was kissing. She still could see the pain, the anger the resentment within those light brown eyes or at least they were light brown before they turned red.

"Yo Bo Bo….hello earth to Bo Bo" said Kenzi as she waved her hand in front her friend

"Yeah uh…sorry Kenzi….I kind of spaced out…..but anyways like I was saying I need you to go and follow Dyson…..just please do what I ask….I promise I will inform you later…..but right now I need to find Lauren and get some answers….just do that for me….okay…."

Before Kenzi could respond the loud rumble of the storm continued. Yup something big and bad was approaching she thought to herself.

**-Somewhere in the City-**

"My parents" asked Lauren as she kept staring at the family portrait on the wall. "Do you think I'm stupid or something…?"

"No….I just think that it is time that you know the truth about your parents….on who you really are…..because you are far from being a human…."

Lauren did not respond as she turned to face Sinister. She could see his red eyes glow within the darkness that he stood in. She could see him smirking behind the shadows as though he was taunting her trying to bait her to ask questions about who she is. All her life she felt like she was different but people would tell her that it was all in her head. She knew that the people that raised her where not really her parents and everyday she wondered who her parents really were. And here at this very moment she had the opportunity to find out who they were and who she truly is.

"Tell me…..tell me everything I need to know about my parents and who I truly am…" she said

"Ah well my dear….take a seat….and let me tell you a story that will open your eyes beyond this world….."

Lauren didn't say anything as she sat down and watched Sinister sit across her.

"Your story begins in far away realm…..where only Eternal mutants and Deviant's exist….your father Kro…."

_Kro is the leader of the Deviant race; he was the first Earth Deviant that was created. His powers went beyond any realm being an Immortal shape shifter no one in the Deviant society knew that he was truly an immortal…he would fake his own death and take another identity. He would inflict fear on humans by disguising himself as a devil and have an unbreakable mental control over them. Kro had ten times the physical endurance of any existing creature. With all the power he had he had several enemies; they would send people to try and kill him but they would fail miserably because his heart was never located in the same place. But his heart did beat for someone and that was Thena_.

"Thena….my mother…." asked Lauren as she listened to Sinister explain to her about her life.

"Yes Thena…the daughter of Zuras…"

_Thena was born in the city of Olympia in ancient Greece; she is one of the Eternals of Olympia. As she grew she became a scholar and a warrior. During her battles in Babylon she encountered Kro. As they both fought Kro had the upper hand and had the chance to kill her; but instead he spared her life. Years passed and they met up again but this time rather then fighting they had fallen in love with each other. They made love and ended up creating a life. Kro and Thena knew that their love was forbidden within the Eternal mutants and Deviant's_ _society and had to give their child away in order to protect it._

"So they give me up to protect me….but yet you know I exist…..why aren't you trying to kill me…"asked Lauren

"Ah well my dear how can you kill something that can not be killed or beaten…you my child are a god like creature; the spawn of the most powerful Eternal mutants and Deviant's that has ever exist in any realm" said Sinister with an evil smirk on his face

"So…."

"….so you my dear will decide if you want to destroy this world or not….."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT….WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM WILLING TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD…."

Sinister couldn't help but laugh at Laurens outrage…."….ah silly girl that's the human side talking….."

"I WILL NOT DESTORY THIS WORLD…."

"…oh really…..trust me Lauren once you unleash your powers you will want to destroy everything in your path….."

"OH yeah what's makes you so sure I will…." said Lauren as she stood from the chair.

"….because of this" said Sinister as he reached out into his pocket and pulled out several pictures... "…..this girl will unleash the darkness in you…"

"…Bo…" said Lauren as she stared at pictures that showed Bo and Dyson kissing passionately.

Lauren could feel her blood boil; she hated seeing Bo and Dyson kissing. Her eyes started to sting which only meant that her eyes were glowing red. "AHHH that BITCH…..she thinks she can make a fool out of me….oh I WILL show her….."

Sinister smiled when he saw Lauren's reaction; he knew he could bring out the darkness within her by showing her that the person she loved belonged to another.

"…..ohhh you can show her my dear….destroy everything in your path…..destroy this world…..and let us create another…. "

"Yes…I will make her pay….starting with her lover Dyson…"said Lauren

**YES I KNOW I KNOW….it took me a long time to update….anyways I hope u guys enjoy it….this is for (Joy) and the rest of the Doccubus fans I talked to on Sunday night….**


End file.
